towerclimbfandomcom-20200216-history
Objects and Hazards
The Tower is filled with many Obstacles and Hazards that Climbers must both utilize and avoid. Brown Pods: Large flower pods that can be ridden upwards and steered by leaning left or right. Found on the bottom level of a floor. Did I say flower pods? I meant floating beehives. Do not blow them up! Purple Pods: ''' Like Brown Pods, but not full of bees. Only found in Fatal Flight and the highest reaches of the Tower. Unlike Brown Pods, Purple Pods cannot be destroyed. '''Torches: ' ' Torches are common background scenery within the tower. They're harmless up until they're hit with a blast berry or corrode potion. Upon hitting the ground seering drips of lava scatter from it, however there is a chance of the latern survivng as a storable item. Pushable Blocks: ' ' There are many variants of pushable blocks within the tower, capable of being made into make shift platforms and even weapons at times. Smooth Blocks: These are strewn about randomly amongst climbable surfaces, however Climbers are incapable of gripping the bottom of these stones, making them an obstacle to ceiling hanging. Bee Hives: Bee Hives are found through out the Tower. Slow moving Bees buzz out them when Climbers draw near. If detonated, a Gold Berry will fall out, however, a raging swarm of bees will relentlessly pursue the Climber for the rest of the level. Gravity: Gravity is the ever-present enemy in Towerclimb. Lose your hold on the ceiling or wall or make an ill-advised jump from too great a height or too far and you'll fall to your death. Spikes: Spikes are a stationary 'enemy' that will impale you if landed on. They are only effective if you fall from more than 1 block above, so running through them, as well as landing on them after short hops, will not harm you. If blasted, they will kill you if they hit you. But if not, they can be picked up from the ground and thrown as a weapon or used to "item jump". Lava: ''' The tower is built on a geologically active fault line. So seismic activity and volcanic eruptions can occur at any time. Lava is therefore an unpredictable and deadly enemy in Towerclimb. Bubbling lava can start rising quickly and relentlessly from the bottom of the tower at the start of some levels. Panic and you die. Only nerves of steel, quick thinking and a judicious use of resources will save you. '''Geysers: ' ' These lava geysers can spurt deadly lava unpredictably. Watch out for the splash. It may initially seem to be safe crawling up the side of a geyser block since they fire upward, but be warned that the lava they fire can arc over the edge. ' ' Lava Drips: Deadly drips of lava can also fall from from the ceiling out of sight and far above you. Beware any lava puddles you see on the ground. They have been formed as a result of a lava drip. Lava Spitters: In the Centurial Trials, there are levels named !!!, which are filled with these, which spit out lava drops horizontally on the screen about every seven seconds. Poison Gas: Eruptions can also produce deadly volcanic gases that can drop from the ceiling at any time. The only escape is to climb back down until the gas dissipates and the danger recedes. Descend too slowly or panic and get trapped in a dead-end corridor and you die. Poison Plants: It is said that deadly plants line the upper walls of the Tower, making all further ascent impossible. Even if one had a way to fly beyond these plants, they still would occasionally cluster in such a way as to make progress very difficult, in which case a blast potion might be necessary. Lightning: In the Soul Crossing & the Ruins, there are many gaps in tower walls. If you are brave enough to scale the outer walls of the tower while it is raining outside, you risk being killed by lightning. Purple Jump berries: Lest you forget, gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins. Although delicious and extremely useful, jump berries will be fatal to those who overindulge. It is best to heed your stomach and to stop eating them when you feel nauseated. Giant fan blades: ''' Found in two of the Paths of exiles (Fatal Flight and Soul Crossing), giant fans are a formidable obstacle to upward mobility, especially when they are lined up several layers deep! Alternately starting and stopping in a spellbinding rhythm, these huge fans are very difficult to anticipate and are very effective at their function..chopping and stopping a climber from upward progression. '''Giant Icicles: Found in the icy windswept halls of the Ruins level, giant icicles hang perilously from the ceiling and can drop unexpectedly on inattentive climbers at any time with deadly results. Ice: Beware the ice blocks in the Ruins level. They are slippery, so you must walk and not run on ice. Your momentum can easily cause you to slip off the edge and fall to your death. Ice can also prevent you from getting enough traction as you run and jump to another block. The result is that you may not jump quite as far as you anticipate! Air Currents: Blasting through the open walls of the Ruins level, freezing air currents from the upper atmosphere can be a godsend to progressing further up the Tower when you are low on resources, or they can spell your doom. The fickle winds can blow you up a hundred feet one moment only to suddently die out and drop you just as far to your death the next. The feeling is exhilirating...